Interstellar Spaceship Names
Interstellar Spaceship Names A * Acinonyx a class of frigates - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds * Alphard – Hal Clement’s Cycle of Fire * Andromeda Ascendant - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Argonos - a Generation Ship in Richard Paul Russo's Ship of Fools * Ark of the Covenant – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * Asgard - Robert Heinlein's Starman Jones * Auriga - Alien: Resurrection film B * Balance of Judgment - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Battlestar Galactica - Battlestar Galactica (1978) & 2003 remake * Bellerophon - Forbidden Planet * Betty - Alien: Resurrection * Big Dog generation ship - Starship by Brian W. Aldiss) * Black Star - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Blue Midget - Red Dwarf television series * Brittania, Z9M9Z, Dauntless - E. E. Smith's Lensman series C * C-57D - Forbidden Planet * HMS Camden Lock - TV Series Hyperdrive 2007 * Canopus – “A Walk in the Dark,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow * TCS Concordia - Wing Commander computer game * Corisande - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Court Jester – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * USS Cygnus - The Black Hole D * Damnthing - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Death of Sophonista - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Dentless - Randall Garrett's "Backstage Lensman" parody * CNV 301 Dreadnaught - I-War (Independence War) * Drunkard’s Walk – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star E * Envoy of Peace – Eleanor Arnason’s Ring of Swords * Enterprise - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Enterprise - Star Trek universe * Excalibur – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth * Explorer – “A Relic of Empire,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star F * Far Star - Foundation's Edge and Foundation and Earth, by Isaac Asimov G * Gansas – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Gantrithor - StarCraft * Golden Circle – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Golden Voyage – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Gothlauth - Crest of the Stars H * Heart of Gold - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Heinlein – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Hideyoshi - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * Hightail – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Hirondelle - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * Hunter Gratzner - Pitch Black movie I * Imhotep – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Isabella – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Iwo Jima – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs J * Jaccavrie – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Jupiter 2 - Lost in Space 1965-1967 television series, 1998 film K * Karamojo – Mike Brotherton’s Star Dragon L * Lamia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Lazy Eight I – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight II – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight III – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lensman – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Leonora Christine - novel Tau Zero by Poul Anderson * LEXX - a living spaceship Lexx television series * Liberator, Scorpio, and London - Blake's 7 ttelevision series * Long Shot – “At the Core,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Lynx - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds M * SDF-1 Macross - The Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Robotech television series * Magellan - novel The Songs of Distant Earth by Arthur C. Clarke * Makt – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * U.E.S.C. Marathon - Marathon computer game * Marustopes – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Massive - Invader Zim * Millennium Falcon - Star Wars * Moshe Peretz – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Nadesico ND-001, Cosmos ND-002, Kakitsubata ND-003, Shakuyaku ND-004 - Martian Successor Nadesico N * New Frontiers - Robert A. Heinlein's Methuselah's Children * Nightingale (hospital ship) - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Nimbus - Futurama The Futurama Encycolpedia entry * Nostromo - Alien 1979 film O * Outlaw Star - XGP15A-II, Outlaw Star P * USS Palamino - The Black Hole 1979 film * Pax Magellanic - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Phaeton - Virtuality Summer 2009 television series * Planet Express Ship - Futurama anaimated televsiion series * Pregnant Banana – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star brief reference * X-303 Prometheus - Stargate SG-1 * NSEA Protector - Galaxy Quest Q * Queen Flavia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference R * Red Dwarf - Red Dwarf 1988 television series * TFCT Rodger Young troop transport - Starship Troopers S * Sandra Voi - "Glacial," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Santaerno - Donald Kinsbury's Psychohistorical Crisis (set in Asimov's Foundation universe), p. 94 * Serenity - Firefly television series * Sierra Nevada – Poul Anderson’s Firetime, brief reference * Skydiver, several short stories and novels by Larry Niven: Long Shot (also in Ringworld), Slower Than Infinity, Drunkard's Walk, Hobo Kelly - Crashlander * Slower Than Infinity – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Various Skylark''s - E. E. Smith's '''Skylark' series * Sleipnir - (TSNX (Terran Space Navy) Cruiser) in "The Shadow of Space," a short story in Philip Jose Farmer's Down in the Black Gang * Sol Bianca - Sol Bianca anime movies * Solar Queen - Solar Queen series of novels by Andre Norton * Spaceball One - Spaceballs * Space Beagle - The Voyage of the Space Beagle, by A. E. van Vogt * Space Cruiser Yonuar – “Day of Burning,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Space Scourge - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Spartacus - Independence War Deluxe Edition * Starbug - Red Dwarf * Starship Titanic - Starship Titanic and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Streaker - David Brin's Startide Rising * Sulaco - Aliens film * Survey Ship S9000 – “Rescue Party,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow T * Talyn - Farscape * The Black Cockatoo – Samuel R. Delaney’s Nova * The Sword of the Prophet – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * The Viking's Gift - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * TARDIS - an unconventional time/space vessel, Doctor Who * TCS Tiger's Claw - Wing Commander * The Titan & the Valkyrie - Titan A.E. * The Traitor’s Claw – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Triple G. – “Sucker Bait,” a short story in Isaac Asimov’s The Martian Way and Other Stories V * Vanguard - Generation Ship, Orphans of the Sky by Robert A. Heinlein * Vindex - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference U * Under New Ownership - Independence War (aka I-War) W * Whorl of the Long Sun Generation Ship - Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun * WuDing - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s Haze X * X'Klennu - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 * X'Ktau - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 Y * Yamato - Space Battleship Yamato